Feared
by mysammypie
Summary: Julia 'Jules' Simmons was one of the most feared hunters in all of America. After faking her own death, the young hunter goes into hiding, only to be drawn out thirteen years later when rumours of Angels reach her ears.
1. Prologue

_**Decided to start publishing Feared from the very beginning, again! For those of you who're wondering, I'm Jess and I write fan fiction, if that wasn't obvious. Feared, by far, is my most successful fic on Wattpad (if you have one, I totally wouldn't mind if you hit me up at beautyandthedean !) I'll leave you be, now! Goodbye and happy reading! Also, for those of you who're interested, here's the trailer! Feared - Trailer**_

_**A/N: Just an additional note: Jules **_does **_have flaws - they'll just be shown in later chapters! _**

The Winchester brothers had heard the name Nightwalk before. Barely a whisper among the hunting community. The Hunters of Nightwalk were myths. Dean had never thought them to be real. Sam, however, he'd thought differently. He thought the Hunters of Nightwalk were legends.

Rumour has it, a group of hunters, ones who'd received minimal training in their profession, had fled to an abandoned town towards the edge of Southern California. There were seven hunters; two married couples, and three 'unattached'. Seven hunters in an abandoned town with forty-seven houses, as well as a hospital, a cinema, a supermarket and various other stores.

These hunters had chosen this town because it was abandoned, thought it was the best place to set up base for their 'project'. They called themselves the Hunters of Nightwalk because, well, they'd travelled during the night and, according to Bobby, they thought it sounded really mysterious.

Their project was simple; create generations of skilled, fearless hunters that'll save the world from monsters with each passing second. They didn't care that there were other hunters outside of Nightwalk, they only cared that they were the best. And they were; they were the best hunters ever known to man.

Their project lasted for five generations, around one or two hundred years. The first child to be born into their project was Marcia Lewys, they called her the Failed. Sam had no idea why, but they did. He'd seen it written in journals and in books dedicated to the Hunters of Nightwalk. The first 'successful' child was Marcia's younger sister, Abby.

Sam had no idea what happened to the Hunters of Nightwalk. He had no idea what made them stop after two hundred or so years. Sam had heard about the first attack; one that killed seventeen of their people and most of them were young children. It was then that the story of Nightwalk's most successful child stemmed.

Julia Simmons was one of the most feared hunters in all of America, and even, quite possibly, the world. She was born for the sole purpose of hunting, like all the others. A new generation of hunters that started training the very second they could walk.

She was armed with a gun when she was four, and was taught a thousand different ways to kill a person, never mind a monster. When she was six, or possibly seven, the first attack was launched on the base. Three of the seventeen that had been killed were her brothers. She'd been the youngest to survive without the aid of an adult, and that made her their most successful 'creation'.

Everything just stopped nine years later, on June 24th; the official date of death of Julia Simmons. Nobody knew the details of her murder - or if she even was killed -, but they apparently found sufficient evidence to prove the young girl's death.


	2. Chapter 1

Jules sighed, heaving her bag onto her back as she stumbled into her motel room. It was damp, dirty and it smelled terribly; just like all the others. And, despite popular opinion, she thought it was perfect. She relished in the absence of a decent air-conditioner and the never fully made beds with crumpled sheets and worn pillow cases. It was normal; constant. A continuous factor in a life where everything changed on a daily basis.

Discarding her heavy duffel, Jules dropped onto the nearest bed. She was exhausted, having been driving all day and most of the night before, rarely ever stopping for the requisite needs of eating and using mouldy, gas station restrooms. She kicked her boots off, managing to maneuver her body beneath the thin, scratchy bedsheets.

Just as she was falling asleep, Jules' phone rang, causing her bed to vibrate like one of the Magic Fingers beds she'd slept on a while ago. Groaning, Jules fumbled for her phone, trying to find it in the pockets of the jeans she was still wearing. Once the phone was located, she squinted at the caller I.D; Quinn. She sighed, accepting the call tiredly.

"Quinn." Jules acknowledged bluntly.

"Hey, Jules!" Quinn's bright chirp echoed through the phone, "Were you sleeping?"

"Almost." Jules replied, glancing idly at the clock on the bedside table. 3:43AM.

"I've got news. Big news. Seriously big news. You won't believe it. I don't believe it-"

"Spit it out already." Jules snapped, fighting back a yawn.

"Angels, Jules! Angels. There's real life Angles wandering about!"

Jules hung up the phone without a second thought. Angels, she scoffed, settling back into the uncomfortable bed, she must be high. She fell asleep, thinking about how insane her cousin must've been to believe Angels were real.

Jules throwing knives when the door slammed open. She froze mid-throw, clutching onto the knife with all her might. She glanced towards the door, afraid that she may have been caught out by the manager... only to find Quinn grinning at her, shrugging a backpack from her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Jules asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"You hung up one me." She said, "And I knew you probably thought I'd taken something incredibly illegal and gave you a call!"

"That's exactly what I thought." Jules nodded, smirking, "Are you here to prove that I was right?"

"Nope." Quinn shook her head, "I'm here to prove that I am right. There are demons cowering in fear out there - because they've heard about the Angels! Rebecca called to tell me that a demon threw itself into a Devil's Trap to be exorcised because it thought an Angel was nearby!"

"That's... strange." Jules said, "I don't understand why you've come to me, though."

"Because we're family, silly!"

"Rebecca's family, too." Jules put the knife down, "In fact, there's a lot of Simmons' out there. There are a lot of Nightwalks. Why didn't you go to them?"

"Because you're my favorite, and you're lonely."

"I am not lonely." Jules huffed, narrowing her eyes at her cousin.

Quinn ignored her, stepping past Jules to throw herself onto the lumpy sofa. Jules groaned, spinning to face the younger woman. Jules wondered why she ever gave the brunette her number. It's because she's family, a voice supplied, and you were lonely.

"You're totally lonely." Quinn said after a moment, her eyes focused on the knives wedged into the ivy green wall.

"And what makes you think that?" Jules asked, eyeing her cousin curiously.

"You got a room with two beds." Quinn answered, "It's an unconscious thing. A loneliness thing. You also told the manager that your visitor would be arriving today when he asked you who the extra bed was for. Ta-dah! I'm today's visitor!"

"Doesn't mean I'm lonely." Jules said, "Maybe I'm psychic."

"Then why did you 'predict' your Mother was having a girl?" Quinn joked, "I don't see you with a sister."

"You don't see me with my brother, either." Jules scoffed.

Jules pulled the knives from the wall and turned to her cousin, "Weren't you here for a reason?"

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, "Angels, man, Angels. A hunter, something Winechester or whatever, was raised from Hell by one. Apparently God has hu-uge plans for him!"

"Winechester." Jules repeated, wracking her brain for any hunter of that name. Winechester. _Winechester_. Nope. Winchester, however.

"Yup, Winechester. You have anyone stored away in your little mind palace?"

"There are no hunters with the surname Winechester." Jules said, "But, there are Winchesters. Definitely Winchesters. Sam and Dean. Sons of John. John Winchester, dead. Son of Henry Winchester, man of letters."

"Your mind is a great place." Quinn muttered, "Do you mind if I use your shower? I stink."

Jules nodded absently, her mind already on another path as she sat at the wobbly puke-green table, opening her laptop. Jules was on a mission.

When Quinn left the bathroom, Jules was midway through re-packing her weapons. Guns? Check. Knives? Check. Machete? Check. Jules continued with her mental checklist as she threw weapons into the bottom of her duffel, and soon started on clothes - the ones she'd unpacked, that is. Most of them were still in the bag.

"What are you doing?" Quinn eventually asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We are leaving." Jules said, zipping her bag shut.

"Okay," Quinn nodded, "And where are we going?"

"To find Dean Winchester." Jules stated, as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

"Angels, Quinn. If there are Angels, then Dean Winchester will lead us to them. This is big. We can fix everything with Angels."

"We don't know if it'll fix anything..." Quinn trailed off, looking towards the ground.

"It will." Jules nodded, lifting her duffel, "It has to."


	3. Chapter 2

"How do you know if we'll ever find them?" Quinn asked, looking at Jules from her place in the passenger seat. Jules smirked, turning the car into the motel's parking lot.  
>"We've already found them."<br>"What do you mean?" Quinn eyed the motel, dismissing Jules' victorious smirk.  
>"There's a '67 Chevrolet Impala in this parking lot." Jules said, "One with the same number plate as the Winchester brothers' car. Three days, Quinn. It took us<em> three days<em>. I feel like I'm losing my edge."  
>"It would've taken the rest of the world a month, you know that." Quinn said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. <em>She's fidgety<em>, Jules thought, watching her cousin out of the corner of her eye, _she needs food_.

Jules pulled into the parking spot closest to the Winchesters' Impala, smiling contently as she did so. She wouldn't let it show in front of Quinn, but Jules was actually quite proud that she'd found the Winchesters, despite it taking longer than it usually would have. They were legends in the hunting world, after all, almost as famous as Jules, Quinn and their old... _associates._

"I'll check us in if you grab the bags." Quinn said, smiling sweetly as Jules slid gracefully from the car. Quinn copied Jules' motions, slipping _un_gracefully from the car - almost tripping as she did so -.  
>"Sure thing." Jules nodded, moving towards the trunk of the car.<br>"See you in a few, shrew."  
>"Did you just call me a shrew?"<br>"I wanted to rhyme."  
>Jules shook her head, "Just go check in."<br>"Aye aye, Captain."

Jules rolled her eyes when Quinn saluted, turning her attention to the task at hand. She pulled the trunk open, mentally choosing the weapons to take to their room. Small and compact was always the best choice when in public places such as this. Jules glanced at the few people wondering about the parking lot, coming to and from cars. She doubted the old lady with the walking stick would appreciate Jules carrying a shotgun around. Jules laughed, imagining that scenario playing out.

"Y'know, laughing to yourself is a sign of insanity."  
>Jules looked up at the intrusion of her daydream, narrowing her eyes at the man leaning against - <em>yeah, you guessed it<em> - the '67 Chevrolet Impala besides her. Jules had hoped for at least an hour's sleep before she conversed with either of the Winchesters. She sighed. Oh well.  
>"I never said I was sane."<br>"That is completely true." He chuckled.  
>"Mind if I ask you something?" She wondered, cocking her head to the side. He nodded.<br>"Sure thing."  
>She held up two guns - a colt 45 and a semi-automatic - and smiled at the man, "Which one would be more comfortable under my pillow? Or should I just stick with the knife?"<br>"Are you a murderer?" He asked, taking a cautious step towards the motel. Jules shook her head.  
>"C'mon, Mr Winchester, you know exactly what I am." She smirked, pointing her colt at him, "We've been looking for you."<p>

"Hey, Jules! They've got Magic Fingers here!" Quinn exclaimed, exiting the reception while holding a packet of salted nuts in the air. Jules groaned, letting her arm fall back to her side.  
>"I was trying to be all mysterious and evil."<br>"Shit, sorry." Quinn smiled sheepishly, "Is this one of them?"  
>"Yes, this is one of them."<br>"Excuse me! Right here." The guy gestured at himself, his lips twisted into a frown, "Why are you looking for me?"  
>"We need to talk."<p>

* * *  
>Settled in the Winchesters' motel room, Jules took the opportunity to analyze the two men. She already knew the basics - Dean was the older one, a self-proclaimed 'ladies man', while Sam was younger and, well, nicer. Dean was the 'bad ass' older brother, and Sam was the bookish type. So far, Jules preferred Sam. Now, though, she could finally put faces to the names. Dean, aka 'the man from outside'; cropped, dirty blonde hair, bright - and somewhat gorgeous - green eyes, who wore a leather jacket, an amulet and biker boots. Sam, aka 'the baby brother'; ironically way taller than Dean, with floppy brown hair and puppy dog-esque hazel eyes.<p>

"Dean, why are they staring?" Sam asked, nervously twitching under the Simmons' gazes. Dean shrugged, watching the women with his own narrowed eyes. Quinn glanced at Jules then, her own gaze questioning.  
>"Why are we staring?"<br>Jules tapped her head, "Mental note."  
>"Ah." Quinn nodded, "Your brain is sacred, after all. I mean, everyone just lo-"<br>Jules turned her glare on her cousin, effectively shutting her up. Sometimes, Quinn talked too much.

"So, what do you want to talk to us about?" Dean asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.  
>"Angels," Jules replied, fixing her steady gaze on the brothers, "We're here to talk about Angels."<br>"How did you know about that?" He demanded, bolting upright. Jules scoffed.  
>"Please, <em>sweetheart<em>, getting angry doesn't intimidate me." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Nothing gets past us. Absolutely nothing."  
>Sam sighed, "Why do you want to talk about Angels?"<br>"We need a favour." Quinn admitted quietly.  
>"And we'd rather not work with demons." Jules added, "They are unreliable, take souls and they smell awfully sulphuric."<br>"They won't help you." Dean said, "Angels are dicks with wings. No halos. No harp playing whenever they're around. The only difference Angels and Demons have is that Angels are more righteous."  
>"We can make our own deductions, thank you." Jules said, "Say, if your Angel friend is a dick, I'll give you a hundred dollars."<br>"You wouldn't." Dean scoffed.  
>"Oh, honey, I think I would."<p>

* * *  
>Castiel was not what Jules was expecting. She was expecting white wings, a weapon, and possibly armour. She was expecting a celestial soldier. Not a taxidermist in a trench coat. Castiel watched her with the same intensity as she watched him. They were alone together; just her and the Angel, while Quinn manned the door and the Winchesters sat in their car. This was Jules' mess to clean up, and Quinn knew it. Julia H. Simmons didn't let other people handle her responsibilities.<p>

"Why do you require this meeting?" Castiel asked, breaking the silence, "I have no business with you."  
>"I'm here to ask a favour." Julia replied, "I wouldn't have asked for you if there was any other way."<br>"I cannot do anything for you." He said, frowning.  
>"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Julia stated, propping her hands on her hips defiantly.<br>"You want me to fix something that cannot be repaired." He said, "My loyalty does not lie with you, Julia. I do not fix things that I cannot, and should not, fix. I am not here to aid you, or even to aid the Winchesters. Go. We're done here."  
>Jules slouched, "Fine. Thank you for agreeing to see me."<br>And then, in the flapping of wings, he was gone.

Huffing, Jules left the Winchesters' motel room, almost knocking Quinn over in her haste to get to her car. As she passed, she threw a crisp, hundred dollar bill at the Winchesters, returning to her place at the trunk of her car, pulling her and Quinn's duffels out of there.

"How did it go?" Quinn asked meekly, twirling her hands in the fabric of her t-shirt. Jules sighed, dragging a hand through her hair, frustrated.  
>"You need food," Jules answered, "There's a diner up the road. I'll throw these into our room. We'll go get food and then we'll talk."<br>"Okay." Quinn nodded, already moving towards the passenger side of their car. Jules ignored the Winchesters' inquisitive stares as she passed them on the way to her room, carrying both duffels in one hand and the key in the other.

* * *  
>The Winchesters followed them to the diner, even slid into their booth with them, despite Jules' glare and Sam's constant warnings of Dean, don't. Jules' hands were clenched around a cup of coffee, while Quinn cheerfully looked through the menu, eager to eat something.<p>

"So, what did Cas tell you?" Dean asked, taking a gulp of the soda he'd ordered.  
>"Basically what you told me." Jules shrugged in reply, "He won't help me. He can't fix something that can't be fixed. His loyalty lies with God, and whatever. Angels are dicks. I'd rather revert to not believing they exist, thank you very much."<br>"So, they won't help?" Quinn sighed, "Bummer. Hey! Look, they have cake!"  
>"All diners have cake, Quinn." Jules said, "I thought you'd be more upset about this."<br>"Jules, I've been craving a salad for two hours. I'm incapable of being upset right now. Later, I'll be devastated. You know it, these guys know it now." She nodded at the brothers, "But, you'll fix it. Even if you don't really want to. You'll fix it, because it's the good thing."  
>"You could at least eat normal food. Salad is rabbit food; eat a burger." Jules said, "And I'd rather you not be devastated later. Maybe when you leave, because you know how I am with public displays of... emotion."<br>"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were a robot." Quinn said, "And I'm not leaving for a while."  
>"But, you have other people."<br>"Exactly!" She exclaimed, "And you don't. Therefore, I'm gonna keep you company for a little while! Yay!"

"What exactly are you guys to each other?" Dean asked, putting on a cheerful voice, "Best buddies?!"  
>"Cousins, actually." Jules said at the same time Quinn exclaimed, "Yeah! Best buddies!"<br>"You two are like, the complete opposite of each other." Sam said, attempting to hide his amused smile.  
>"It's what Julia loves most about me!" Quinn laughed, Jules elbowed her.<br>"What have I told you about my name?"  
>"Only your parents and grandparents get to call ya that." Quinn recited, "But, it's such a pretty name!"<br>"Shove off." Jules said, snorting as she took another sip of her coffee. Bad idea, she thought when the coffee went up her nose.  
>"Attractive." Dean sputtered among the cackling of the group. Jules scowled.<br>"Aren't I just?"

Once they'd calmed down, their waitress - a perky blonde named Sienna who gave Dean her number - brought their food. Quinn with her salad and onion rings, Jules and Dean with their hamburgers and fries, and Sam with his salad, too. It was peaceful, like the four of them always ate together at Biggerson's.

"So, where are you two heading after this?" Dean asked, looking up from his burger.  
>"We don't know." Jules answered, "We haven't really thought that far. I guess we'll just look for a hunt."<br>"We've got a hunt lined up, if you wanna join us." Sam offered, "A 44-year-old marathon runner died of a heart attack."  
>"Sounds strange." Quinn agreed, "And you wouldn't mind us coming with you?"<br>Jules groaned inwardly. _Please tell me she isn't doing this._  
>"Of course not," Dean said through a mouthful of burger, "We'd love to have two fine ladies such as yourselves come along with us!"<p>

And that's how Julia H. Simmons joined the Winchesters.


	4. Chapter 3

Dedicated to Jenna because she's amazing and she's always there to help!

Jules and Quinn watched as Dean air-drumming along to Eye of the Tiger in the front seat of his Impala. Jules glanced at the hotel, smirking as she remembered Dean's adamant refusal to enter the building. Haunted, Jules smirked, the poor guy's haunted.

"You find this hilarious, don't you?" Quinn asked, noticing her cousin's smirk. Jules nodded.  
>"Hell yeah, I've never seen a haunted person before."<br>"Are you a sadist?" Quinn wondered.  
>"It's a possibility." Jules said, nodding, "Haven't really thought about it."<br>"I definitely think you are," Quinn smiled, "Sam's back."

Jules blinked, re-focusing on the Impala as Dean threw a box of doughnuts into the car. Jules nudged her cousin, then, and hurriedly made her way towards the brothers.

"Um, well, you're not gonna like it." Sam trailed off, watching Dean, perplexed.  
>"What?" Dean asked.<br>"It's ghost sickness." Sam answered.  
>Ghost sickness, Jules thought just as Dean repeated the same words.<br>"Yeah."  
>"God, no."<br>"Yeah."

"I don't even know what that is." Dean admitted, shaking his head.  
>"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes."<br>"Okay, get to the good stuff."  
>"Symptoms are you get anxious..."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"<br>"Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."  
>"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."<br>"Our very own outbreak monkey."  
>"Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims."<p>

"Were they gamecocks?" Jules asked, interrupting the brothers' conversation. Sam shook his head.  
>"Cornjerkers."<br>"So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?"  
>"Right."<br>"So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?"  
>"More like 24."<br>"Super."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice."  
>"Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."<br>"Okay."  
>"Basically, they were all dicks."<p>

Jules braced herself for what she knew was about to come; Quinn's laughter. Quinn braced herself against the Impala, laughing so hard that Jules was sure she'd have to sedate her. She offered the Winchesters an apologetic smile, trying desperately to ignore her cousin's - annoying - laughter.

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean wondered, speaking over Quinn's obnoxious laughter.  
>"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour." Sam said, glancing wearily at the still-laughing girl.<br>"I should put a muzzle on her." Jules mumbled, rubbing her hand along her face.  
>"I don't scare people." Dean said defensively, huffing.<br>"Dean, all we do is scare people."  
>"Okay, well then, you're a dick too." Dean said, "And so are they!"<br>"Apparently, we're not." Jules smirked, kicking her cousin in the back of her knee.  
>"Whatever. How do we stop it?"<br>"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up." Sam said, shrugging.  
>"You thinking Frank's wife?" Quinn asked, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.<p>

"Who knows why she killed herself, you know?" Sam shrugged, "Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?"  
>Dean looked up at the motel, fear clear in his green eyes, "Our room's on the fourth floor."<br>Sam followed Dean's gaze, shaking his head.  
>"It's...it's high." Dean stuttered fearfully.<br>"I'll see if I can move us down to the first." Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Sure."

* * *  
>Jules and Quinn bumped into Sam on their way to his motel room. Their guns were in their hands, their fingers lingering on the safety. Sam furrowed his brows inquisitively, pushing the door open. Jules mouthed the words 'we heard a crash', and followed the man into his room.<p>

Dean was sitting on the sofa, drinking a beer. The room seemed normal, apart from the broken clock on the ground. Jules raised her eyebrows, but chose to ignore it in favour of returning her gun to the waistband of her faded jeans.

"Everything all right?" Quinn asked, dropping onto Sam's bed.  
>"Oh, yeah. Just peachy." Dean turned to Sam, "Find anything?"<br>"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost," Sam answered, "Hey, quit picking at that. How you feeling?"  
>"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what it feels like."<br>Jules and Quinn chose to ignore that. Jules would rather not delve into the personal life of Sam and Dean Winchester.  
>"Yeah." Sam said, frowning.<br>"It's freaking delightful."  
>"We'll keep looking."<p>

Dean started coughing then, and, suddenly, all three of them were moving towards him, trying to aid him. Then, he started choking. Jules heard voices, one of which was her own, and Dean moved towards the bathroom, gagging into the sink. He spat out a wood chip. A wood chip.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have." Sam said, smiling as though he'd made a shocking revelation. Jules thought Sam had already guessed that. It had been obvious since the beginning.  
>"I don't want to be a clue." Dean complained, following Sam back to the living area. Jules rolled her eyes, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.<br>"The abrasions." Jules began, "This, the disease, it's trying to tell us something."  
>"Tell us what, wood chips?" Dean scoffed, unconvinced.<br>Sam nodded, "Exactly."

* * *  
>Sick Dean reminded Jules of a little girl. A small, frightened, female child. She wasn't sure if she should be laughing or telling him to grow a pair; that he was making himself look bad in front of two women. He was screaming, loud and shrill, at a cat. A cat!<p>

"That was scary!" Dean breathed.  
>"You're a child," Jules shook her head, pushing the scared man out of the locker room and into another. Sam was holding an ID card in his hand, reading it.<br>"Luther Garland." He read aloud, looking up at the other three. Jules moved towards a table, followed by Dean, and rifled through a few drawings.  
>"This is Frank's wife." Jules gestured at the drawings.<br>"Plot thickens." Sam said, peering over her shoulder.  
>"Yeah, but into what?" Dean asked, tearing off the drawing.<p>

That was when the machines turned on. The four of them looked around, trying to find... something. Glancing at Dean, Jules noticed him staring at something behind her and Sam. She nudged the younger Winchester, turning once he'd noticed her.  
>"Hey!" Sam called, turning to find Dean running from the mill. Jules shot at the apparition, yelling at Sam to go after his brother. Jules nodded at Quinn. Jules shot at the apparition again, yelling in defeat when it disappeared, and Quinn grabbed the drawing Dean dropped.<p>

"She was very pretty."

* * *  
>"Howdy, Sam,"<br>Jules watched the old man intently; Bobby Singer. She'd heard about him before. Trained in the art of hunting world by Rufus Turner, Bobby had never heard of anything supernatural until his wife was possessed and he stabbed her, repeatedly, until she died. He wasn't a bad man, of course, he just didn't know what to do. All normal hunters had been inexperienced at one point in their lives.

"Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming so quick." Sam said, smiling gratefully at the man. Bobby's eyes moved to Jules and Quinn, causing his expression to change from neutral to curious.  
>"Who're they?" He asked, nodding in their direction. Jules spoke.<br>"I'm Jules, and this is my cousin, Quinn." She offered her best introductory smile (You've gotta be polite, Julia!), "We're travelling with the boys for the time being,"  
>"Nice to meet you, I'm-"<br>"Bobby Singer," Jules interrupted, "I know who you are."  
>"You're in her mind palace!" Quinn offered, smiling cheerfully at the old man.<p>

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked, changing the topic completely. Jules thanked him telepathically.  
>"Uh, home sick." Sam answered.<br>"So, have his hallucinations started yet?"  
>"Yeah, a few hours ago."<br>"How we doing on time?"  
>"We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh...just under two hours. What about you? You find anything?"<br>Bobby nodded, "This uh, encyclopaedia of spirits dates to the Edo period."

Sam took the book Bobby offered him, flipping the pages, with his eyes narrowed as he read the words. He looked back up at Bobby, obviously confused, "You can read Japanese?"  
>"Kimi ga umareru mae kara zutto dayo." Bobby said. I've known since long before you were born, Jules thought, remembering the 'language course' she'd taken when she was nine.<br>"Guess so," Sam huffed, "Show off."  
>"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru."<br>"Does it say how to kill it?" Quinn asked, lifting herself onto the bonnet of the Impala.  
>"Same as usual. Burn the remains."<br>Jules clicked her tongue, "Wonderful. Uh, is there a Plan B?"  
>"Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear."<br>"So we have to scare a ghost to death?" Sam asked. Jules snorted.  
>"Pretty much."<br>"How the hell we gonna do that?" Jules propped her foot against the wheel of the Impala.  
>"I have a plan," Sam grinned.<p>

* * *  
>The plan was terrible and Sam knew it. Hell, Jules was pretty sure that a non-hunter would know it, given the opportunity to hear the god awful plan Sam had come up with. Jules gaped at the man as he spoke on the phone to his brother, telling him that, basically, the plan was good. The poor guy was going to die in under two hours.<p>

"This is a terrible plan." Bobby said once Sam had hung up the phone. Jules hummed in agreement.  
>"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said, flipping his phone shut.<br>"I know I said 'scare the ghost to death', but this?"  
>"Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening."<br>"Let's get this over with." Jules sighed, resting her shotgun on her shoulder as she wandered back into the mill.

* * *  
>"Any luck?" Bobby's voice flittered through the walkie-talkie Sam was sporting.<br>"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh...like he's scared." Sam spoke into the device, slowly putting his shotgun onto the ground, motioning for Jules and Quinn to do the same.  
>"So, now what?"<br>"I guess we got to make him angry." Jules offered, moving to the drawings of Jessie O'Brien, "Hey, Luther!" She called, beginning to tear up Luther's drawings. The Machines turned on, Quinn and Sam started copying her, "Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?!"

Jules spun around just in time to find Luther looming over her. He was tall, perhaps even taller than Sam, and she could tell why people were afraid of him. Luther's exterior didn't exactly scream 'nice guy'. Soon, Jules and Quinn were trying to fight off Luther without their guns, trying to distract him while Sam grabbed the metal chain from the ground. Finally, Sam managed to wrap the chain around Luther's neck.

"Bobby, punch it!"  
>The sound of the Impala's tyres' screeching echoed over the noise of the machines. Jules watched, eyes wide, as Luther was pulled from the pill, his hands pawing at the chain around his neck. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Luther Garland was a nice guy - in his life, of course.<p>

* * *  
>"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked, incredulous, after the group had finished telling the tale of how they saved his sorry ass.<br>"Iron chain etched with spell work," Jules corrected proudly, taking a gulp of the beer she was offered earlier.  
>"Hmm, that's a new one."<br>"It was what he was most afraid of," Sam shrugged, "It was pretty brutal, though."  
>"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!" Dean fake-cheered.<br>"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" Jules asked, eyeing the man curiously.  
>"Fine," Dean shrugged, smiling at the bottle in his hand.<br>"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby joked, pushing Quinn into another round of laughter and a constant repetition of 'awful scary, get it?! 'Cause he was scared!'.  
>"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." Dean said, voice lowering a few decibels as he pushed his chest out. What a man.<br>"Awwww, he's adorable." Bobby cooed, "I got to get out of here. You boys drive safe, and you girls better keep up alive,"  
>"We will!" Jules chucked, waving as Bobby climbed into his truck.<br>"You too, Bobby," Sam rolled his eyes, "Hey, thanks."

As soon as Bobby left, Sam turned to his older brother, "So, uh... so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean."  
>"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?" Dean joked.<br>"Seriously."  
>Dean turned to Sam, "Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."<br>"Right," Jules rolled her eyes, patting the back of her now-choking cousin.  
>"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy," Dean said, "Nothing I can't handle."<p>

Jules had the feeling that it wasn't entirely true.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello there, dear readers! I do believe this is the first time I've left a 'note' since the prologue! So, here I am to say that if you haven't checked out the trailer, you totally should *winkwinknudgenudge*! I'm also here to tell you Disney/Pixar fans that you should check out my friend Fusion Palace! (or LadyBritish, which is her second account). She's a wonderful author and she's a good friend of mine! She's currently reading this, as well as the sequel over on Wattpad! Anyway, I'll leave you to read, now! Goodbye, dear readers!**

**Oh, and to you American readers (if there are any), I apologise for the way I spell favourite and colour and whatever else there is: I'm British - Welsh, to be specific! **

They'd been on two hunts since Dean was haunted. The first hunt after Dean's ghost sickness included a powerful witch, and Samhain. That hunt, of course, included a trip from the Angels, one of which was more of a dick than Castiel, surprisingly. Their most recent hunt, however, had been the strangest yet. A little easier, sure. But, with a talking teddy bear and a hulk-like seven year old? That was odd. Well, Jules surely thought so.

The cousins were currently lounging in their motel room. With no signs of a new hunt, Jules thought it was acceptable for the two of them to relax. And it was obvious that they had very different versions of 'relaxation'. While Quinn was sitting on the sofa, wearing pink polka-dotted pyjamas, and watching the tv, Jules was going over fight strategies and reading old, dusty, leather bound books about all-kinds of monsters. She was also fully dressed, and sometimes even skimmed a page or two of the Bible, trying to learn more about the celestial beings that had decided to take a sudden vacation to Earth.

Jules hadn't heard or seen the Winchesters since they parted at three o'clock this morning; splitting into their own rooms. Jules wouldn't admit it to Quinn, who had taken to asking her how much she liked the Winchesters, but she had grown quite accustomed to their company. They were an... unexpected addition to Jules' life, but a wonderful addition, at that. They were... forces of nature. Joyful, but scarred. The latter a trait present in most people in their profession. It was tragically poetic. That two people with so much potential were so broken and... stuck.

"Do you think they sell M&Ms in the vending machine outside?" Quinn asked, looking over her shoulder at Jules. Jules nodded.

"I'm positive. I had some this morning."

"I'll be back in a moment," Quinn stood, pulling her pyjama pants up, and turned towards the door.

"Are you really going out there in your pyjamas?" Jules wondered, giving her cousin's attire a once-over.

"Jules, I'm going to get a packet of M&Ms," Quinn said, "I'm not meeting with the President."

"What if you bump into him at the vending machine? Maybe he likes M&Ms."

"Then I'll buy him a pack and apologize," She shrugged, "I'll be back in, like, two minutes? If anyone says something, I'll punch them. Simple."

"Don't punch civilians," Jules groaned as Quinn skipped - literally - out of their room.

With that, Jules turned back to her research, eyes skimming every sheet of paper laid out before her; trying to absorb as much information on Angels as she could. The whole 'Angel' thing still came as a shock to Jules, despite the fact that she'd met one two weeks ago. Jules had never been religious, not by a long shot, which was probably the reason behind her confusion.

There was a knock at her door, and then Dean was entering the room, eyes zeroing in on Jules almost instantly. Jules smiled, flipping to the next page of one of her books. Dean stopped when he reached the table, looking down at all the papers and books strewn there.

"What's this?" He asked, gesturing at the table.

"Research," She replied, "Testing my memory, learning things about Angels. I think it's too early to practise knife throwing."

"Knife throwing?" He repeated, shaking his head, "Anyway, me and Sam were about to head out to lunch, you guys wanna come?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sure. Just give Quinn time to get ready and we can head out."

"Okay," He nodded, "Have you guys found any hunts?"

"Nope," She shook her head, "Been looking though, seems like the monsters are taking the weekend off."

"At least we get the weekend off with them," He sighed.

"M&Ms!" Quinn exclaimed, leaping through the open door. Jules rolled her eyes, surprised at how quickly Quinn could go from relaxed to hyperactive.

"Get dressed." Jules said, "We're going out for lunch."

"And why didn't you tell me this before I hit the vending machine?" Quinn asked, faking offense, and turned to Dean, "Can you believe her?"

Dean shrugged, looking confused. Jules laughed.

"Quinn, unlike regular people, gets hyper if she hasn't had her daily dose of food."

"Ah," He laughed, "Me and Sammy'll wait for you in the Impala, okay?"

"Alright."

The diner they found nestled in the centre of town was small and comfortable, with blue-leather booths and a jukebox sitting in the corner. It reminded Jules of Mrs. Hartnell's diner back home, the one that was practically run out of business because of Mr. Thomasson's 'modern' diner. Jules always chose to dine at Irene's, despite the strange looks she got.

Jules settled into a booth, leaning back against the warm leather with a sigh. If she closed her eyes, she could see Mrs. Hartnell's smile and the large milkshake - strawberry, of course - that she'd bring Jules without her even having to ask for it. It reminded Jules of that place, and she wanted to open her eyes again.

"You look comfy," Dean said, sliding into the booth besides her, immediately reaching for one of the menus.

"This makes me think of Mr. Thomasson's place," Quinn said, looking around the place, "His place was much better, y'know? He got bands to play during the day and stuff, it was great. Jules, you remember-" Quinn stopped, "Except you don't remember, because you hated Mr. Thomasson's place and chose to stay in Mrs. Hartnell's place all by your lonesome."

"Being all by my lonesome was better than listening to the crappy pop bands that Mr. Thomasson found," Jules huffed, "At least Mrs. Hartnell had good music in her place."

Quinn snorted, "Yeah, sure."

"Ladies, ladies," Dean spoke, chuckling, "No need to argue. I'm sure both places were good in their own way."

"Sweetie, if we were arguing, Jules would've stabbed me by now." Quinn laughed.

Jules only nodded and snatched the menu from Dean's hands, smirking as she did so. Of course, Jules would never stab Quinn, but she'd stabbed Kyler Lewys when she was fourteen; he'd been sixteen, and had decided it would be fun to teach the younger kids, specifically the ones he wasn't related to, a lesson.

"I think I'll have a hamburger," Jules spoke, breaking the silence, "I've been craving a hamburger for a while now."

"You had one yesterday." Sam said, letting out a singular 'hah'.

"It's a craving that won't go away," She frowned, "What about you, salad boy, what're you getting today?"

"I was actually thinking of having a burger, too," He said, "It's a craving that'll go away."

Jules snorted, "What about you guys? What're you getting?"

"Something with bacon," Dean answered.

"Probably just fries," The previously hungry Quinn said, looking at her own menu. Jules bit her tongue, preventing herself from telling Quinn to order an actual meal.

The four remained silent, sipping their respective drinks. Jules wondered what was going through the minds of her companions, as she did quite often when silence replaced conversation. As a child, it had been one of her favourite pass times. She wondered if the Winchesters had forgotten what it was like to hunt without her and Quinn; like she knew Quinn had. She wondered if the Winchesters had planned out how long they were going to let Jules and Quinn hunt with them. She wondered if Quinn was thinking about her parents, and instantly knew that she probably was.

Jules thought it was odd how comfortably the four of them fit together. Strangers one moment; friends the next. She'd never experience something like this before. She'd never had actual friends before. It was new, but also somewhat exhilarating. It was... nice.

"This is nice." Quinn said, smiling as if reading Jules' mind. Jules nodded, smiling when the Winchesters hummed in agreement. Perhaps having friends wasn't as bad as she was raised to believe.


	6. Chapter 5

"Wakey, wakey."

Jules mumbled in her sleep, attempting to swat at whoever threatened to interrupt her sleep. It was her comatose night; the one night a month she let herself fall into a deep, undisturbable sleep. Except, tonight she was being disturbed.

"C'mon, Jules." A huff, "Sam, are you having any luck over there?"

"Go away," Jules groaned, turning away from the voice.

"We've got a lead." Dean said, shaking her carefully, "C'mon!"

"You're not gonna wake her like that," Quinn yawned from the other side of the room. Jules hummed in agreement.

"Okay, how are we gonna wake her?"

"There's a- there's a whistle in my duffel bag. For when we're separated. Try that."

They tried. They succeeded. And Jules was tired, awake and pissed off. She sat upright, glaring up at the man looming over her bedside.

"What do you want?" Jules growled.

"Sammy here's found us a hunt," Dean grunted, "I wouldn't trust the lead, though."

"And why not?" Quinn asked, "Unreliable?"

"Demon." Dean said.

"Lemme guess," Jules interrupted, "That, uhm, the Ruby girl you guys told us about? Her?"

Sam nodded, "Uh, yeah. But, there's a chance that there's an actual case, guys. We can't let this girl get hurt."

"Well," Jules clapped her hands together, "Let's go, then."

"Uh, Jules-" Dean stopped Jules from leaving the motel room with an amused smirk.

"What?"

"You're, uhm, you're still in your underwear."

"Oh."

Three days later, they were at the door of Anna Milton's parents, after spending a good hour at the mental institution Anna had been staying at. Another one of Dean's knocks went unanswered.

"Maybe they're not home," Jules said, pushing her hands into the pockets of her jeans with a sigh. She was growing tired.

"Both cars in the driveway." Sam said, nodding pointedly at the cars.

Dean tried the door.

"Unlocked," Quinn frowned as Dean pushed the door open. The four of them entered, curiously looking around.

"Mr and Mrs Milton?" Jules called, stepping further into the house.

"We're from the sheriff's department!" Sam explained.

"We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions!"

"I think I found them," Jules said, stopping as she looked down at two bodies, lying in a pool of their blood. Their throats had been cut. The others stepped into the room behind her, immediately looking towards the two bodies. Sam knelt down by the bodies, swiping something with his finger.

"Sulfur." Sam said, "The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl-"

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm 'Girl, Interrupted,'" Dean said, picking up a pile on envelopes, "and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?"

Quinn looked towards the family photographs, picking one of them up. Jules peered over her cousin's shoulder, frowning.

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"Let me see 'em," Jules murmured, taking the drawings from his hands, pulling out the one of a stained-glass window, "Check this out."

"She was drawing the window of her church." Quinn said.

"Over and over." Sam commented, "If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

"You should get some sleep," Jules told the redhead a little while after they'd reached the cabin. Jules, ever the protector of innocent humans, had 'hitched a ride' to the cabin with Ruby, the demon, and Anna, the human, unable to leave the poor girl alone with Ruby - again, the demon -. She was a hunter. Jules didn't trust her, and she was sure she'd never come to trust her.

"Yeah, sure..." Anna replied, allowing Jules to guide her towards the worn, leather sofa. Jules paid little to no attention to Ruby, who was watching the two from the door, her arms folded over her chest. Jules smiled at Anna as she turned onto her side, facing the back of the sofa. Jules stood upright, dragging a hand tiredly across her face.

"Should we call the guys and Quinn?" Jules asked, moving to sit by Anna's feet. She was in dire need of a nap, but now definitely wasn't the time. What with a powerful, bad-ass demon - who knew Dean from Hell, which had come to a shock to both Jules and Quinn - out to get Anna. Jules sighed, remembering how peaceful life had been when she was in hiding.

"Demons are probably listening in on them," Ruby said, "I'll go get them."

"Won't these demons recognize your," Jules gestured at Ruby's body, "- meat suit?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "It won't be a problem."

"Oh, yeah." Jules snorted, "How come?"

Instead of using words, Ruby answered Jules' question by evacuating her body in a cloud of black smoke, allowing the corpse to drop to the ground with a thud. Jules huffed, unfazed, and watched as the smoke disappeared through the door of the cabin.

There was a gasp, and Jules looked up just in time to find Ruby standing, back in the dead girl. Jules tried to ignore how the now-awake Anna flinched, unconsciously moving closer to Jules. She sighed, opting to ask Ruby if she'd gotten the message to the Winchesters and Quinn without any casualties.

"I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're asking." Ruby huffed, "And the guys should be here in a while."

"I wasn't asking that," Jules said, narrowing her eyes, "But, thanks for clearing that up."

"Listen, I get enough of this 'don't trust her, she's a demon!' crap from Dean," Ruby snapped, "If you could kindly keep your thoughts to yourself so I don't have to kill you, I would really appreciate it."

"Like you could kill me," Jules laughed, "Nothing can kill me, idiot."

Ruby snorted, "You're so full of yourself."

"And you're a sad excuse of a villain."

"Can you two stop arguing?"

Jules looked towards Anna, who looked both frightened and exasperated. She nodded, casting a glance in Ruby's direction, warning her not to start anything. Anna was their responsibility for the time being. They had to protect her in case they were found before the Winchesters arrived.

"Glad you could make it."

Jules looked upon hearing Ruby's voice, eyes meeting those of her cousin's as Quinn and the Winchesters entered the cabin.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said, turning to the redhead sitting besides Jules, "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." Anna nodded, "Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean said, looking towards Ruby, "I guess I... you know."

"What?" Ruby wondered.

"I guess I owe you for... Sam," Dean muttered, "And I just wanted... you know..."

"Don't strain yourself." Ruby smirked.

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded, "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

"You're bleeding." Jules stood, approaching her younger cousin, "Why is she bleeding?"

"We, uh... we kinda had to, uh, jump out of a window." Quinn said, using her left hand to cover the wound on her right.

"Do you want me to fix it up?" Jules asked, motioning towards the bathroom.

"We did offer," Dean interrupted, "Just thought you should know."

"Quinn doesn't like other people touching her wounds."

With that, Jules lead Quinn into the back room, closing the door after them. Quinn shrugged out of her jacket, pulling the sleeve of her t-shirt up to reveal the wound properly. Jules stepped forwards, pressing her hand against Quinn's wound, frowning at the blood that seeped between her spread fingers. Closing her eyes, Jules focused on fixing the wound. She shook slightly as she felt the power surge through her. She could almost see the light shining before her closed eyes. She heard Quinn mumble something about having to get a new jacket, but she ignored her.

A moment later, when she felt the power fade, Jules opened her eyes and moved her hand, finding Quinn's arm bloody, but healed. She smiled proudly, turning to wash Quinn's blood from her hands. She was stopped, however, by Sam bringing Anna into the back room.

"What's wrong?" Jules asked, meeting Sam's eyes in the mirror.

"Something's coming." He answered, hurrying back into the other room. Jules and Quinn followed, forgetting the blood that stained them. They arrived just in time to find the door violently busting open.

"Please tell me you're here to help." Dean sighed in relief once Castiel and Uriel had entered the cabin, "We've been having demon issues all day."

Uriel scowled, "Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

Ignoring his partner, Castiel stepped forward, "We're here for Anna."

"Here for her like... here for her?" Jules wondered, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel ordered.

"Are you gonna help her?" Quinn asked.

Castiel shook his head, "No, she has to die."


	7. Chapter 6

Previously...

"Are you gonna help her?" Quinn asked.

Castiel shook his head, "No, she has to die."

Continued...

"You want Anna?" Sam asked, confused, "Why?"

"Out of the way." Uriel ordered gruffly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean stepped forwards, "Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel smiled sarcastically. Jules rolled her eyes, stepping up besides Dean.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel retorted, annoyed.

"And?" Quinn scoffed, "Anna's an innocent girl."

"She is far from innocent." He said.

Jules scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's worse than this abomination Sam's been screwing." Uriel said, "Now give us the girl."

"Sorry." Jules smirked, "Get yourself another one. Try JDate."

"Who's gonna stop us? You four? Or this demon whore?" Uriel threw Ruby against the wall; Dean lunged towards him.

"Cas, stop... please." Sam begged. But, Sam was soon on the ground after Cas pressed his fingers against the younger Winchester's forehead.

Upon noticing Uriel punching Dean, Jules leapt into action, ordering her cousin to do the same. Quinn went for Castiel, and was soon on the ground like Sam. Jules growled, punching Uriel before Dean could recover. In retaliation, Uriel pressed his fingers against Jules' forehead. She didn't drop, like she'd expected. In fact, she barely felt a tickle and it allowed her to hit the shocked Angel again.

Then there was a sudden, almost vicious, bright light, engulfing the Angels. When the light dimmed, the Angels had disappeared. Jules immediately made a move for her cousin while Dean helped Ruby get to her feet. By the time Jules had knelt besides her, Quinn had begun to stir, groaning as she opened her eyes.

Jules was glad; she had no idea how to kill Angels.

"So, what do you think?"

Jules looked towards Dean, "I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second."

"Yeah, I agree." Dean sighed, "And what did they mean by 'she's not innocent'?"

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing." Sam shrugged, "I mean, that blood spell - Some serious crap, man."

The older Winchester nodded, "Something's going on with her. See what you can find out."

"What are you gonna do?" Quinn asked, looking over at Dean curiously.

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back." Dean answered, "We got to get ourselves safe now."

"We're here!" Dean called as he and Jules led a woman named Pamela down the stairs of Bobby's basement.

"Pamela, hey!" Sam greeted the woman.

"Sam?" Pamela wondered.

"It's me, it's Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, is that you?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" Pamela grabbed Sam's ass, "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy." She laughed, "Same way I know that's a demon." She pointd at Ruby, "That she's way more powerful that she lets on." She pointed at Jules, who looked away, "And that poor girl's Anna, and that you've been eyeing my rack."

Sam stammered, looking away guiltily. Quinn laughed.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most." Pamela said, smiling at Sam.

"Got it."

Pamela approached Anna carefully, "Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi." Anna replied timidly. Jules stood outside the panic room with Ruby, making sure the demon didn't try to run off and lead her demon buddies to the young girl.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it." Pamela laughed.

"Why?" It was Jules who asked, watching the psychic carefully.

"They stole something from me." Pamela took off her sunglasses, revealing white eyes, "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" She laughed, "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

Jules stood in the panic room, now, watching as Pamela talked Anna into a 'state of hypnosis'. She'd never had any personal experience with a psychic, unless the time she caught her Uncle having sex with one counted, and the sheer concept of it captured the twenty-seven-year-old's attention immediately.

"Now, Anna, tell me..." Jules tuned back in to Pamela's voice, "How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did." Anna replied monotonously.

"Your father... What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

Jules took a miniscule step closer.

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

Anna whimpered, "I don't want to."

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need."

She shook her head, "No."

Jules took another step forward; something drawing her towards the women.

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No." Anna screamed, "No!"

"Calm down."

Anna continued to scream, "He's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, you're safe."

"No!"

The lights exploded and glass shattered around them. Jules barely flinched, continuing to stare at the women. Dean pulled her out of the way just in time to avoid being cut by glass, not that it'd affect her, but she didn't - couldn't - break out of the trance the psychic had put her in.

"Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna screamed.

"He's not." Jules spoke monotonously.

"It's all right, Anna."

"Anna?" Dean approached the girl. Pamela held her hand out to him.

"Dean, don't."

He didn't listen, and Anna threw him across the room.

"Wake in one, two, three, four, five." Pamela ordered, "Anna... Anna? You alright?"

Anna sat upright, "Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now."

Jules flinched out of her trance, a pain behind her eyelids.

"What do you remember?" Sam asked.

"Who I am." Anna replied.

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel."

Jules passed out.


	8. Chapter 7

Jules woke, startled, and forced herself into sitting position. She was on a sofa - Bobby's sofa - in the grouchy man's living room. She swung her legs over the side of the sofa, and her, now bare, feet touched the cold, wooden floor.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, Jules pushed herself up, onto her feet. She hissed; partially due to the pain in her head, partially due to the anger she felt towards herself for fainting. Jules didn't faint. Jules wasn't weak. She refused to be.

Jules held her hand against her head, wincing as she took a few, small steps forward. She felt weak; drained, and she had no idea how or why. She'd never felt like this before. Never. She was Julia Simmons. She always felt strong.

"Has she ever passed out before?"

Jules held back a gasp at the sudden noise; breaking the eery silence that she'd woken to. She put one foot in front of the other, wincing, and stumbled slightly to the right. She did it again.

"No. Jules has... she's never passed out." That was Quinn's voice. "She's never even had the flu! Something happened to her when Pamela put Anna under. And whatever it is, it cannot be good."

"Why not?" And that was Sam, Jules realized, "Maybe it is a good thing."

"You don't understand." Quinn sighed, Jules found herself near the back door of the house, "You just have to trust me. This- this isn't good."

Jules set her free, shaky, hand on the doorknob, and twisted, pulling the door towards her with a small groan. Quinn's eyes snapped onto her, and the younger woman gasped, gripping Jules' arms tightly in her small, surprisingly strong, hands. Jules sighed, letting her cousin lead her back to the living room.

"You shouldn't have gotten up." Quinn scolded, "You could be seriously injured."

"We both know I'm fine." Jules croaked, "Can you get me some water and an aspirin, please, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Uh, yeah sure.", and then he left.

"Is anyone home?" Jules questioned, looking up at her cousin once Sam was in the next room.

"Bobby's takin' a nap." Quinn answered, "Anna's outside, and Dean's taking Pamela home."

"Make sure Sam doesn't come back in." She ordered, nodding her head at the kitchen.

"Why didn't you do this when you woke up?" Quinn wondered, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her cousin.

"Just in case someone walked in." Jules said, rolling her eyes, "Now, go."

Jules pressed her hands against her head, and took a deep breath. The power she felt rising through her was weak, and the anger she felt towards herself grew. This was going to be unnecessarily long and risky. She inhaled again, squeezing her eyes shut, and willed the power to travel through her. It started with a twitch in her finger and something resembling a pit in her stomach, and slowly, it grew into shaking hands and an earthquake in her stomach. It was taking too long. She wasn't going to last - not with her head.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Bobby mumbling something to himself. Quicker, she told herself, digging her fingernails into her temples. Come on. Come on. The earthquake quickened, and so did the trembling of her hands. She saw white behind closed eyelids, and she was falling back against the sofa as Bobby entered the living room, asking her how she was feeling.

"Fine." She replied, forcing a croak into her voice, "Just fine."

"Sorry it took so long." Sam muttered as he and Quinn re-entered the room, handing Jules a glass and a pill, "Couldn't find the asprin."

"That's fine." She smiled weakly, and took the pill despite feeling as good as new. She couldn't let them know. Not yet, at least.

"Here." Sam pointed at one of the books he'd been reading, "In March '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio."

Jules saw Ruby smirk.

"You're pretty buff for a nerd." The demon said, her eyes lingering on Sam's body rather than the book.

"Look, I think it was Anna and here, same time - another meteor over Kentucky." He explained, looking towards the Simmons'.

"And that's her grace?" Jules wondered. The man shrugged.

"Might be."

"All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state." Ruby huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Look, it's a start."

And then, the demon apologize for bringing Sam and company into this mess. Jules didn't know why - that was a lie, of course she knew why: the bitch was a d-e-m-o-n -, but something made her believe Ruby's apology to be untrue.

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through." Sam said with a shrug. Jules frowned.

"Not this time." Ruby shook her head, "You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"So, what do you want to do? Dump Anna and run?" Sam snapped, "Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out."

"Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of."

"Alastair?" Quinn interrupted, looking at Ruby with furrowed brows.

"You met him in the church." Ruby answered, "Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor."

"And?" Jules cocked her head to the side.

"And Sam should pull him out and throw him back in the pit..." Ruby turned her attention to the man in question, "If you weren't so out of shape."

"Ruby..." Sam sighed.

The rest of their conversation took the form of harsh whispers.

Jules eyed the beautiful, tall oak tree, secretly itching to touch it. She glanced at the others, knowing that they were all thinking the same thing:

"It's beautiful." Dean said, staring up at the tree.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna said.

Jules agreed; she could feel it, too, "You ready to do this?"

"Not really." Anna shook her head.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked. Anna placed her hand against the tree trunk.

"It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."


End file.
